Data storage is an essential element in enterprise systems. Current approaches in data storage are leveraged to either a relational database management system (RDBMS) or a not only structured query language (NoSQL) database.
RDBMS is a database management system where data is stored in objects called tables. Tables represent a relation defined as a set of programming languages that have the same attributes. RDBMS is a collection of the data items organized as a schema of the tables from which data may be accessible. As such, RDBMS allows for applications to access data via a query, such as insert data or join data among the tables. Each RDBMS allows clients to communicate with a server via SQL language. However, RDBMS does not have capacity for storing huge quantities of data and also is not easily scalable to spread the data load over many systems.
NoSQL databases overcome the challenges of the dealing with large quantities of data and scalability faced by the RDBMS. NoSQL database is similar to traditional SQL-based relational databases, except it does not use SQL as its query language. Even though NoSQL is designed for distributed data stores for very large scale data needs, it is does not have any fixed schema and does not provide any relation among the data, thus making it difficult to query and manipulate the data across enterprises.